Obsessive-Compulsive Personality Disorder
by Yuri Ayato
Summary: Kid goes in to receive his official diagnosis of his mental condition, but he finds that he may have been wrong about what he thought he had. (aka a simplified guide to how kid has ocpd and not ocd) [Probably Complete]


**Okay, so I know this fandom loves to make Kid out as having OCD. And that bothers me when the person themself doesn't have OCD, because, well, in canon, he more fits the criteria for OC _P_ D. It's especially frustrating for someone like me, who actually _has_ OCPD. People are very misinformed on this disorder and on OCD, so I just want to set things straight.**

 **Also, you might learn a few fun facts about mental illness as well.**

* * *

Kid was sure he knew what he had. It was OCD, right? So why did he have to be taken in for a diagnosis? It was pretty obvious what he had. He hadn't really done any research into the topic, but he knew what he'd seen in media. People with OCD were portrayed as perfectionists who needed things just a certain way or else they may have a panic attack or throw a fit. That's how it was, right? He could relate to that very heavily, so he was certain.

And yet here he was, waiting for the psychiatrist to call him back to talk to him. He had completed a sheet that consisted of ten different sections the last time he was there. His father had said to the doctor something about Kid having a personality disorder. Apparently, there were ten of those. Except one of the sections were questions he would expect to be asked to test if he had OCD. None of the sections had labels aside from _A_ or _B_. It was a little confusing, but he didn't question it.

"Death the Kid?"

He stood up and went back to where the doctor was calling from.

The picture that was crooked on the wall when he had visited last week was crooked again. He had fixed it. Why did she mess it up again? He straightened it out wordlessly before sitting down on the beige couch across from where the psychiatrist was. She had the sheet he had filled out for her in front of her, sitting on her lap. She was opened to the tenth part, _Section J_.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Same to you," he replied. He couldn't help fidgeting a bit, though, even if he wanted to appear calm. He was nervous for some reason, but he couldn't quite figure out why, because there was nothing to be nervous about.

"Now, I noticed you scored particularly high in the last section. Do you want to tell me a little bit about that?"

He shrugged, looking down. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. "I'm a perfectionist with an obsession with productivity and efficiency."

"As I noticed. I'm going to ask you about your symptoms. Are you ready."

"I am."

"I noticed that it seems your sense of self comes from your productivity. I also noticed that you have a very intense sense of right and wrong."

"Yes, both of those things are accurate."

"You believe everything less than perfection is no good, and if something is done wrong, it was a waste of time."

"Most of the time, yes."

"You are rigid, stubborn, and prefer to do all the work on assignments even if it's a group project."

"I hesitate to admit my stubbornness, but...yes, those things are accurate."

"What do you think your diagnosis may be?"

"Obsessive-compulsive disorder?"

"Not at all."

What? Wasn't everything she just listed part of OCD? It didn't make sense. It wasn't as if he had extensive knowledge on the subject (or very much at all, in that case), but he was so sure that those were the symptoms of it.

Maybe his father was right. Maybe it _was_ a personality disorder. He hadn't really thought of that possibility, mostly because he wasn't sure what a personality disorder entailed.

"The media tends to toss out the defining factors of OCD," the psychiatrist went on. "The reality of the disorder is that it causes intrusive thoughts and compels people to follow certain rituals that will make them feel anxious if they skip. It also entails obsessions, which are fixations on a certain disaster that may or may not even be realistic, and they go through extra trouble to make sure it won't ever happen. Does that sound like you?"

That didn't sound like him at all.

"No," he replied. "What do I have, then?"

"Most people don't diagnose personality disorders in minors, but I think that's absurd. Your official diagnosis is obsessive-compulsive _personality_ disorder. For this, I'll send you to a therapist I know who specializes in working with cluster C personality disorders. There's no such thing as a legitimate _cure_ for personality disorders, but the symptoms can be made less intense."

"What defines cluster C?"

"It's the more fearful, nervous cluster. A is the odd one, and B is the impulsive, attention-seeking one."

"Will I be put on medication?"

The psychiatrist looked thoughtful for a moment. "Only for a short time. I'll be putting you on fluoxetine to start out with, though it's better known as Prozac. We'll see how that goes."

"I thought Prozac was an antidepressant?"

"It is, though it's also a type of SSRI, which stands for _selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor_. We'll talk next time to see if we need to switch you to a different SSRI." She paused, making sure he was taking it all in. "Do you have any other questions?"

"I don't."

"All right. I'll put the prescription into the computer and then I'll let you be on your way."


End file.
